a different ending
by Zodiac0305
Summary: My take on how I feel it should have ended. One-Shot


Nemo's P.O.V

As I'm strapped to the chair looking out into the vast expanse of space, I see all the potential that it holds for us to achieve in the future. The planets that could be colonized, the species we could study, but also all the destruction that will be wrought so that companies can harvest all the valuable resources that are uncollected from the comets, and planets, to wars with other sentient life forms we find and attack thinking they are nothing but inferior animals when they probably have a vast and rich culture that we had destroyed. Then something comes into my view, something huge in hindsight, a vessel full of alien life forms with one in the same position that I am reflecting on the future of their race could have in the inky expanse of the heavens when it sets its optical organs on me. After that moment we both knew our kinds were not ready to interact with each other and as I told the helmsman to change course for home I noticed the other vessel floating away as well, most likely to their home planet. "Bring the others into the ship Ishmael we're moving soon no reason to leave them behind." I told him as I went to wait for them to board the ship.

Quartermain's P.O.V

The source of my oxygen is, weirdly enough, is in the shape of a blue police phone box that looks like it belongs in 60's London. But on the inside the thing is huge, as in someone could live in the thing if they wanted it even has a council where you can look outside of the box. Multiple rooms too, Olympic size pool in the library, but I keep seeing these odd British dudes all called the doctor by whoever's with them but the scenes never change or react to my presence, all of them saying this is something called a TARDIS or something. Whatever as long as I can still keep this as my oxygen tank I don't care what goes on inside. I hear the others working on the hull of the ship with me talking about the weird object that we saw not to long ago and told them to focus when my radio crackles to live. "Quartermain what's the status of that leak I sent your crew to fix on my Nautilus?" Captain Nemo asked over the radio "Almost complete Captain, would have been done faster if Sawyer didn't keep talking about that weird object from not to long ago though." I replied while young Tom Sawyer blushed from being singled out. Curious I asked "What was that anyway, Nemo?" Nemo replied in an odd way "Something that humanity is not ready for at the moment sadly, either way Quartermain I can see the leak is fixed why don't you and the others come back into the ship." Nemo ordered. "Grey sure did do a lot of damage to this mighty vessel before death claimed him, still finding leaks and cracks in the Nautilus even after all these years have passed such a go-" "Finish that sentence Sawyer you'll be fixing the next ten leaks and cracks on your own," Skinner exclaimed as he changed back into his long black coat and mask we always see him in "If it weren't for him and Moriarty I wouldn't need this mask!" Skinner said with anger in his voice. "I agree with Skinner If it were not for the two traitors we would not the only ones left from the original crew would we Mr. Sawyer." Nemo injected bringing the mood in the room down considerably. " We need to go back to earth it is almost time for us to pay our respects." Quartermain said when he noticed that the rest of the others passed out for some reason. I looked behind me and see the sudden surprise a small child was floating in space beside the ship, not dead mind you but giggling at us that is how the crew of the Nautilus had found something that would change them for the rest of their lives.

 _ **23 years later.**_

"That is what my family told me when I asked where I came from but never did that change how I saw them or how they saw me or how they taught me to be the man I am today." I said looking at the crowed while standing in front of the graves of the only family that I knew. I am Henry Shah and this is how my story begins.


End file.
